Mixed Berries
by Allybally
Summary: A collection of Pam and Jim, Jam, PB&J, whatever you want to call them, oneshots.
1. Not a Bad Day

**These are based on the American version of the TV show 'The Office'. I have yet to see the British version, although I'm sure it's as amazing as everyone says.**

**I realize no one is going to read this, most likely, as I don't know a single other person who likes the show (other than my dad), but that's fine. I just wanted a place to put it.**

**And for anyone wondering about the summary, I was referring to the end of the first episode, when Jim put the 'world's best boss' mug in jello. We all know it was because Michael made Pam cry.**

**The 'Mixed Berries' title it also from that episode.**

**This chapter is based on/slightly stolen from Jim's 'not a bad day' comment at the end of Diversity Day. It made me melt.**

He had been late. And of course, Michael pointed it out, trying to 'set an example'. He lectured. He joked. The office sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until the boss returned to his office. As usual.

Dwight was being annoying. Droning on about punctuality and work ethic. All those qualities that, apparently, Dwight has that he doesn't, "Which is why I'm the assistant regional manager, and you're _not_."

Jim resists the urge to remind him, "Assistant _to_ the regional manager." It's too early. Instead he shares an amused glance with Pam.

Lunch rolls around, finally, after a long and boring morning of Dwight's ramblings (complete with a few bad jokes from the manager, of course). So he heads into the kitchen, and who should be there?

"Hey," she smiles softly.

"Hey, what's up?" He nods at her, taking a seat, "I haven' seen you much today."

"Oh, hey," Pam chuckles in her quiet, shy way, "Michaels been dragging me into his office. Apparently staff evaluations are coming up. He's trying to dump it on someone else."

"Um, does he not," he can't help but crack up, "does he not know that that's his job?"

"I have no idea," now she's laughing, too, "but-,"

"Hey, baby." Enter Roy. Just great.

"Oh, um, hey," Pam glances at her salad quickly before looking back up to her fiancée. Of three years. With no wedding in sight.

"What's up, Halpert?" The oaf nods in his direction.

"Uh, not much, not much. I was just finishing up, so," he stands up, grabbing his soda, "I'll uh, I'll see you later," he nods to Pam.

Dwight. Of all the people to do evaluations for him, Michael picked Dwight.

Oh, Jim's getting fired for sure.

He sighs, slamming down the phone. Another lost sale. The second in two weeks. He pushes away from his desk, leaning back in his chair, staring around the now empty office. What a day it's been. Came in late, interrupted by the fiancée, guaranteed a bad evaluation, and lost another sale. Over all…

"Jim?"

"Oh, uh, hey Pam," he sits up, "what are you still doing here?"

"I had some, uh, last minute faxes to do," she explains. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just been a tough week, ya know? Lost another sale…"

"Ah," she nods in understanding, "that's too bad."

"Yeah, well…"

"Don't worry," she slips her jacket on, and then walks over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "you'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Please. You're, like, the best they've got here. You're a good guy, Jim," she gives him a small wave goodbye and clips out the door.

Over all…not a bad day.


	2. Big Brother is Watching

**My only Office-loving friend and I were sitting in math this morning, talking about the most recent episode. It went something like this.**

"**I really wish we could have seen an e-mail between Pam and Jim!"**

"**Aww! Yeah, that would be so cute! _'Hey, what are you doing this weekend?'_"**

" '**_You!_'"**

**This ficlet doesn't progress like that, unfortunately, but it was my much needed inspiration.**

Michael sat down to his computer, a determined look upon his face. Yes, true, the employees had complained about him reading their e-mail. But if the damage was already done, why stop now?

"Let's see what Miss Pamela has been up to…" he mumbled to himself, typing in his password (he'd had to change it after the tech guy had been in. '1234' was too obvious, anyways. 'Michael Scott' was much better). "Boring…boring…" he scrolled through Pam's inbox, marveling at the complete lack of scandal, intrigue, or praise toward her boss. Everything was just so…_work related_. It was sickening, really.

That was, until he came across a subject line that he was almost positive had nothing to do with paper and/or paper products.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: Weekend Plans?

So, any plans this weekend?

J.

--

Okay, so that was…well, still very boring. But he was getting somewhere. Quickly clicking into Pam's outbox, he found her reply.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: RE: Weekend Plans?

Not really. Roy has a softball tournament, but I think I'm going to skip it. Not my thing.

You?

P.

--

Good lord, he had dull employees. Weekend plans? _Come on_! Where was the dirt? Where was the mystery? Michael Scarn certainly wouldn't have settled for this, and neither would his alter-ego. Determined to uncover something interesting, he continued his snooping.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Weekend Plans?

You? Not like softball? I'm shocked.

I had plans with a buddy, but he was called out of state. Looks like we're both alone.

J.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: RE: Weekend Plans?

How unfortunate.

Have you seen that new Reese Witherspoon movie yet? Because if we're both alone…

P.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Weekend Plans?

Yes, very.

Reese Witherspoon, huh? Well, Legally Blonde _is_ one of my favorite movies…

Saturday good?

J.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: RE: Weekend Plans?

Saturday's prefect. And I don't care what you say, it's a cute movie.

P.

--

Ah, _now_ things were getting interesting. True, two good friends going out to a movie wasn't really all that spectacular, but he had learned that Jim liked Legally Blonde. That could always come in handy…

Growing tired, he decided to check on Phyllis. Surely she's have something going on. It was always the quiet ones…

--

From: Phyllis Lapin

To: Angela

Subject: Pam and Jim

Did you hear? Pam and Jim are going to a movie this weekend! Hehe!

-Phyllis

--

From: Angela Martin

To: Phyllis

Subject: RE: Pam and Jim

Office gossip is silly and uncalled for.

And office relationships are none of your business.

-Angela.

--

From: Phyllis Lapin

To: Angela

Subject: RE: Pam and Jim

Bitch.

--

_Yes_, Michael thought, _cat fight_! Unfortunately, it seemed Angel had either deemed herself too mature to respond, or Phyllis had blocked her. Sighing, he was about to log off when he realized that he hadn't checked up on the one person who was always good for some laughs.

--

From: Kung Fu Master

To: Jim

Subject: Hot Date.

I heard you and Pam are going out on a date this weekend? Are you in love?

Sincerely,

Dwight K. Shrute

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Giant Dork

Subject: Moron

I do not have a date with Pam, moron. Stop listening in on the girls' conversations.

--

From: Kung Fu Master

To: YOU'RE the Giant Dork!

Subject: RE: Moron

I was not listening in! I happen to have a source!

But, you're in love with her, right?

Sincerely,

Dwight K. Shrute

--

From: Kung Fu Master

To: YOU'RE the Giant Dork!

Subject: Jim?

Why didn't you reply? You DO love her, don't you? I am so telling.

Sincerely,

Dwight K. Shrute

--

From: Support Staff

To: Kung Fu Master

Subject: Failure Notice

The following message could not be delivered:

From: Kung Fu Master

To: YOU'RE the Giant Dork

Subject: Jim?

Why didn't you reply? You DO love her, don't you? I am so telling.

Sincerely,

Dwight K. Shrute

--

Well, that was the end of _that_ conversation…Still, Michael refused to give up. It was time to revisit some inboxes and piece the clues together…

--

From: Oscar Nunez

To: Pam

Subject: You and Jim?

Is it true you and Jim are going on a date? That's what Phyllis said…

-Oscar

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: Uh oh

Did you know Phyllis is telling everyone we're dating?

P.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Uh oh

So _that's_ why Kevin's been giving me thumbs up all morning…

J.

--

From: Angela Martin

To: Pam

Subject: Office Romance

If you have to conduct an office romance, must you make it so public?

It's inappropriate.

-Angela

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Angela

Subject: RE: Office Romance

Relax, Angela. It's just a silly rumor. Go back to your cats.

-Pam

--

From: Kung Fu Master

To: The Temp

Subject: OMG!

Did you hear? Pam and Jim are going out on a date _tomorrow night_!

Sincerely,

Dwight K. Shrute

--

From: Ryan Howard

To: Dwight

Subject: RE: OMG!

I don't care.

-Ryan.

--

From: Phyllis Lapin

To: Angela

Subject: So Excited!

I wanna hear all about the hot date! I've been waiting all weekend!

-Phyllis

--

From: Angela Martin

To: Phyllis

Subject: RE: So Excited!

What? What date? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Dwight's a liar. You know that, right?

-Angela.

--

From: Angela Martin

To:Dwight

Subject: Deny

You do realize I'll deny everything, right?

-Angela.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: Co-workers

I've had to block them _all_! This is pretty ridiculous.

P.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Co-workers

At least you don't have to sit near Dwight. Be thankful for that. He's been winking at me all morning…

But, hey, the movie was good, right?

J.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: Movie

Yeah, the movie was good.

Thanks for the popcorn :)

P.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Movie

It was the least I could do :) I had a blast.

So, when did Roy get home?

J.

--

From: Pam Beesley

To: Jim

Subject: RE: Movie

Sometime late Sunday. I'm not sure, I was already asleep.

I think he's going away next weekend, too…

P.

--

From: Jim Halpert

To: Pam

Subject: RE: Movie

How tragic.

If you ever need the company, I'd be honored.

J.

--

From: Dan Thompson

To: Jim

Subject: Saturday?

Hey, what happened to you Saturday? I thought we were going to the game?

-Dan.

--

Michael sighed loudly and shut down the computer, gathering his things. A whole afternoon of snooping and what had it gotten him? Nothing. His employees were so boring. This kind of thing would never have happened to Michael Scarn. He surely would have discovered some fiendish plot or shocking revelation.

Come to think of it, that sounded pretty awesome. Almost…dare he hope? Sequel material? He rushed to his car, boring employees already forgotten in favor of Agent Scarn's next adventure.

**Before everyone goes all, "How the hell did Michael check Dwight's e-mail?" I'm going to pretend he was able to forward his hotmail messages into his company mail client, like you can do with Outlook Express.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I honestly didn't even expect any! Each one made my day.**


	3. Best Sex of your Life

The best sex of her life.

The best _sex_ of her life?

She doesn't even know what to say to that. After a pause, she tells Roy she has some faxes to do, and that she'll meet him at the car.

The best sex of her-

She has to stop. She'll go insane.

She sees Jim turn off his computer and move toward his coat.

"Headin' out?" She tries to sound casual, really, she does. But she had just been _kind of_ hoping that maybe…he had something for her. Like, another cute little card! Or a chocolate bar! One year he gave her a Snickers bar!

But she supposes that if her fiancé forgets about her on Valentine's Day, she doesn't have much hope for the rest of the male population.

"Yeah," he gives her a half smile, "Alright, Beesley…Hey!" He taps her desk, as if just remembering something, "Happy Valentine's Day." He gives her a little wave and he's gone.

"Bye…" It's the most anyone's given her all day, and she doesn't know if that makes her really happy or really sad. She watches the doorway for a moment, half expecting him to pop his head back in.

"Good night, Pam…" She watches Phyllis try to walk with that giant bear. And that makes her _angry_.

"Night, Phyllis…"

And then she's alone. So that's it. That's really it. This is her special day. She got to sign for all of Phyllis' gifts, and can now return home to the best sex of her life.

_The best sex of her life_? Honestly!

She sits at her desk for a few more minutes, not exactly in a hurry to meet Roy. When she finally does get up, she takes care to dawdle, slowly putting on her jacket and shutting down her computer.

And she just doesn't understand how _everyone_ could have forgotten her!

And by everyone, she means Jim.

Oh, and Roy, of course.

Because she got the usual cards from Stanley and Oscar and Angela and Phyllis. But Jim's like…her best friend.

As she slowly makes her way down the stairs, she feels in her pocket for her gloves and freezes.

Pulling out a small, white envelope, she pauses, looking for the cameras out of habit. Her name is printed neatly on the front, and she takes care prying it open.

_Pam,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Working here sucks,_

_This isn't going to rhyme…_

_Have a happy Valentine's Day,_

_-Jim_

There's no Dwight pasted on, like last year. It's just a small, simple pink piece of card with a few cartoon-ish, child-like hearts around the edges.

Slipping it back into the envelope and, in turn, her pocket, she pulls out her gloves and makes her way down the stairs.

"Hey, baby," her fiancé greets her, "ready to go?"

"Sure," she gives him a small smile and climbs into the truck.

"So, you ready for your _Valentine's Day present_?" He smiles slyly, as if it's some big thing he's been planning for weeks and not an offer of sex that he came up with twenty minutes ago. She nods stiffly and stares out the window.

Pam fingers the paper in her pocket all the way home.

**This was crap. But I felt I needed to write something. And I refuse to believe that nothing happened between them on our most sacred day of love.**

**And this is dedicated to everyone who was kind enough to inform me that The Office has its own section now. Especially RubyTuesday13, who even PMed me. I wasn't ignoring you, I swear! I'm just _really_ lazy.**


End file.
